Dois anos de esquecimento
by EndyHart
Summary: Os vestidos pretos fazem mesmo Jonathan Hart perder a linha do raciocínio ! Preto é sua cor preferida principalmente quando sua linda esposa está dentro dela .


**DOIS ANOS DE ESQUECIMENTO **

Um pouco do que Jonathan sentia pela sua amada esposa mas tentava disfarçar em vão . Aliás como ele fazia com todas as outras situações que poderiam fazer vir à tona seus sentimentos mais secretos , quebrando a imagem do grande homem seguro se si . Mas com Jennifer isso não funcionava muito bem .

O casal Hart chegou no hospital memorial de Los Angeles após o telefonema do médico avisando que sua paciente acordara depois de 2 anos em coma . Ele estava duplamente feliz pois as visitas constantes de Jennifer durante 2 vezes por semana , tinham sido fundamentais para sua recuperação. A garota teve muita sorte por ter sido encontrada pelos Hart naquela manhã quando aconteceu aquele incêndio horrível em sua casa , tristemente levando seus pais . Eles entraram no quarto e depois dos comprimentos ela se aproximou de sua amiguinha de 14 anos que escutando suavemente a sua voz , despertou finalmente para a vida entre lágrimas e emoções de médicos enfermeiros e é claro Jonathan , realmente muito emocionado também mas não deixou de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes . Sabia do seu egoísmo em relação à Jennifer , ele queria a atenção e admiração dela somente pra ele . Tinha noção também que isso era impossível e ridículo mas não era por mal , à adorava desesperadamente . Ele lentamente se convencia de que seria melhor para Ketlin um ambiente totalmente familiar. Só tinha medo que a SraH se envolvesse c/ ela emocionalmente , aí seria demais para suportar. Ele odiava que as coisas fugissem do seu controle e nesse caso alguém em sua casa fora ele , ela e Max era algo que já fugia do seu controle . Ria dele mesmo pensando dessa maneira . Passados alguns dias ,a mocinha estava recuperada e pronta para recomeçar . Ficando junto de Max e Freeway aguardava a descida do casal , pois iriam refazer-se do cansaço . Aproveitando aquela noite que estava muito agradável decidiram ir no cinema, depois um jantar e uma esticadinha c/ amigos numa balada sofisticada . Desde as subidas e descidas do carro , nas conversas e tudo o mais , Jonathan não tirava seus olhos azuis de Jennifer e nessas alturas seu desejo era tanto que não sabia se gostava mais de seu corpo dentro ou fora do vestido . Teria o resto da madrugada pra descobrir em sua casa e na sua cama .Ele tentou acalmar seus pensamentos mais intensos desfrutando de sua companhia e de seus toques nela aproveitando assim para também matar o seu ciúme que insistia ficar mas aquele vestido preto deixando apenas um de seus ombros à mostra o levava a loucura e com cabelo curto então estava atraente e sensual demais ele estava doido de tesão . Esse conjunto o deixou realmente transtornado . Algumas horas depois, por incrível que pareça , os degraus da escada de sua casa pareciam uma eternidade devido seu desejo de suas mãos em cima dela .

Quando quase alcançavam a porta da sua sweet Jennifer manifestou a vontade de ver Katlin .

_Amor vou ver se está bela está bem , assim fico mais sossegada .

Ele que começou à não ficar sossegado , aquela sensação horrível de ciúmes tinha voltado .

_Ok querida disse ele disfarçando pra que ela não notasse sua contrariedade numa situação que ele achava totalmente desnecessária . Ele faria muito mais por Jennifer mas isso na cabeça dele era outra coisa .

Jennifer confirmou com a cabeça e lhe enviou um beijinho soprado , imaginando o que viria depois e como ele era compreensivo . Pensava que tivera muita sorte de ter se casado com ele . Ela verificou que sua amiguinha estava realmente bem depositou um beijo em sua testa e se dirigiu pro quarto .

Em todos esses anos de casamento ela nunca tinha visto Jonathan apressado daquela maneira . Pra ela foi uma surpresa e tanto !

_Jonathan , o que é isso meu bem ? O mundo vai acabar ?

_O mundo não , mas sua atenção talvez então tive que tomar uma providência urgente .

_E essa providência era ficar totalmente nu sem me esperar ? Ela disse provocativa ainda fixando seu olhar nele encostada na porta que ela tinha fechado atrás de si . Uma crítica ou será que sinto uma pontinha de ciúmes ? Eu percebi seus olhares .

Ele saiu de onde estava e rapidamente enlaçou seu corpo grudando o máximo que pôde no dele . Uma combustão instantânea que devorava seu corpo e aumentava seu desejo mais e mais impediu que ele continuasse disfarçando todo ciúme que estava sentindo .

_Percebeu é ! Então eu vou te mostrar o que eles queriam . Você está sexy demais com esse vestido sabia? Agora te quero só pra mim.

Ele mordeu , lambeu e chupou seus lábios ele a beijou de várias formas possíveis numa ânsia desenfreada e em questão de minutos levou Jennifer para o seu 1º orgasmo . Depois ele à deitou na cama e começou à acarinhar seu seio pequeno com todo prazer .Ela se arrepiava e queimava de desejo mesmo sentindo as mãos dele por cima do vestido que ainda ele não havia tirado só para admirar a linha dele emoldurando seus seios e escondendo a deliciosa surpresa . Nesse momento dos seus seios em contato com a mão dele ela gozou pela 2ª vez , as mãos másculas e sedutoras dele também tinham esse poder .

Ele ficou extremamente fascinado e seduzido vendo ela deitada diante dele com aquele vestido preto maravilhoso realçando seu corpo maravilhoso e vice-versa .

_ Você ainda vai me pirar Jennifer , como sou louco por você , disse ele sussurrando e abrindo delicadamente suas pernas e começando fazer amor com ela nunca parando de beijá-la .Ela perdeu a noção de tudo , sentindo-se completamente amada e desejada e mais ainda sexy , pois fazer amor com aquele vestido era tudo que seu marido queria. Ela soube disso vendo seu olhar de caçador quando ele os depositou nela . Então ela foi pro 3º orgasmo quando ele abaixou lentamente seu zíper lateral e fez desaparecer seu outro seio rosado em sua boca . A forma delicada como ele a tratava e ao mesmo tempo forte à deixava embriagada de tesão. Ele conseguia mostrar totalmente suas vontades .Agora finalmente tirando seu vestido ,ele cobriu sua calcinha de seda preta que ele havia tirado e cheirado e apagou as luzes . Novamente deitou por cima dela que levou a sua boca bem pertinho do ouvido do seu predador . Ela tentou provocá-lo mais uma vez .

_Já deu pra matar o ciúmes paixão ?

_Não,ele respondeu sério , só está dormindo !Matar mesmo só quando tocar em cada centímetro desse corpo lindo, sentindo como tudo que você tem já é meu . E eu também percebi uma coisa em você Sra. H .

_Ah é ! O o que é ?

_O que é ? A maneira como seu corpo correspondeu ao meu desejo . Agora eu só quero uma coisinha ... ficar em silêncio porque as luzes eu já apaguei .

Jennifer sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e disse suas últimas palavras antes de ser devorada por ele .

_Nossa , estou com medo de você caçador !

Ele sorriu e a tocou alucinadamente seu corpo, à deixando desesperada pelo contato mais íntimo , ele à torturava pra ver até onde ela agüentava não ser tocada no seu ponto mais sensível , o ponto preferido dele .

_ Jonathan pelo amor de Deus ,não me deixa assim , ela implorou desesperada .

Ele delirou ainda mais de prazer com essas palavras .

_Eu disse que não queria mais falar , disse ele brincando .

_Você é malvado paixão !

_Espera um minuto , eu já volto .

_Jonathan onde você vai ? ! Jonathan ...

Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou .

Ela sabia que Jonathan era capaz dos mais absurdos gestos de carinho pois ele era absurdamente romântico mas ele provou que poderia ir mais além . Ela sentiu o toque de uma toalhinha perfumada acariciando delicadamente seu clitóris . Jennifer sentiu ainda mais o fervor de seu desejo e sem dizer uma palavra ele terminou o que estava fazendo com todo carinho que lhe era possível e começou substituindo seu objeto pela sua boca , mãos e língua . Ondas gigantes de prazer oscilavam pelo seu corpo todo , por dentro e por fora , tremendo de tesão . Ele sorria de prazer ao perceber o quanto de desejo e êxtase ela estava compartilhando com ele também . Isso o matava de desejo .

Depois de alguns minutos eles estavam abraçados com Jennifer ainda tremendo de tesão . Era sua última libertação de orgasmo até aquele momento .

_ E agora Sr. H ? Será que me fazendo gozar pela 4ª vez você se convenceu de que só sou envolvida emocionalmente com você ?

_Claro minha querida , mas não é por isso que eu preciso e quero parar por aqui !

Ela sorriu e depois de algum tempo de se amarem no silêncio e no escuro do quarto ele à fez gozar pel última vez naquela noite , ele sentiu uma satisfação imensa pois ela demorou mais um pouco pela exaustão dos outros orgasmos , podendo assim ele demorar também na penetração . Mais saciados ele aconchegou em seguida a cabeça de sua amada em seu peito acarinhando seus cabelos . Ele adorava sentir esse contato de carinho depois de fazer amor . Era o modo mais gostoso e completo de dizer o quanto ele à amava depois do prazer .

.


End file.
